Lessons of War
by CasetD
Summary: A series of one-shots of Byleth's lessons to the Black Eagle's house. Will approximately follow the timeline of the games, with one chapter/month. Told from Byleth/Sothis POV.


"Today's class will be about weaknesses in battle."

At this, the class straightened a little. While they had gone over tactics and strategy in class, this was their first combat-related lesson. Naturally, everyone was curious about what the son of the great Blade Breaker could teach them.

"In a broad sense, combat is about capitalizing on your opponent's shortcomings, all while minimizing your own. Of course, doing so in the heat of battle is tricky, which is why we will practice in class first." At this, Byleth paused, scanning his students. "For example, take Bernadetta. Her low self-esteem makes her an easy target for verbal harassment. If you can successfully distract her, taking her on becomes a much easier task."

"Awww, Professor. Why'd you have to bring me up like that?" Bernadetta exclaims from the back of the room. "Is it because you hate me? I knew it! There's no way anyone would ever like me."

"Calm down, Bernie," Dorothea says, turning towards Bernadetta. "The professor doesn't hate you. He has a reason for using you as an example. In fact, no one here hates you."

"Byleth, not even pausing at the interruption, remarks, "I chose Bernadetta simply because everyone is familiar with her character, and would thus require the least explanation. I could have easily examined Caspar's temperament or Linhardt's laziness."

Barely after finishing his sentence, Ferdinand pipes up, "I have a question, Professor. How does knowing of Linhardt's disposition towards napping help us in battle? It is not as if he will be napping mid-fight!"

"Good question," Byleth says, now facing the class, "Does anyone have any suggestions?"

"I am having an idea, Professor," Petra responds, "maybe we could be using the magic to make him fall asleep in battle, because then he would not wake up."

"While that might work," Linhardt drawls, "I am not certain that is what the Professor had in mind. I believe he is suggesting that because of my weak constitution, it would be favorable to attack me with physical attacks rather than magical ones. It does seem likely that I would be less resistant to swords and lances prodding me."

"Precisely." Byleth nods, glad that the class was learning. "To practice, I will be assigning you homework. Your task is to pick a house member and write a 2 page essay on their weakness, how to exploit it, and how they can mitigate their weakness. If you pick a student, ask them for permission before writing your report. I don't want to read 8 essays about Caspar's height."

At this, Caspar exclaims, "That's not fair Professor! I can't control my height. And that's the second time you've brought me up!"

Huber, smiling coolly, remarks, "Perhaps you simply have more shortcomings than the rest of us."

At this, Byleth grabbed his notes, and said, "All right, class dismissed. I expect those essays by next Thursday," before leaving to go fish.

_Are you grading your student's papers? I don't want to miss this, _Sothis says, now floating over Byleth's shoulder.

_How predictable. Of course Hubert wrote about Edelgard. Why would I expect anything else? You should subtract points for not-so-cleverly disguising her weakness as a strength._

At this, Byleth nods, feather already in hand.

_Let's see the rest of these. Linhardt and Caspar wrote about each other, as expected. It seems Petra and Bernadetta wrote about each other as well. Nothing special in any of their essays. Though Bernadetta's penmanship is neater than I expected._

Byleth scribbles some notes on each of their papers and moves on to the last essay.

_Only Edelgard's left. I wonder what she's written about Hub- _Sothis paused, before commenting again. _I remember. You said 'pick a house member'. Clever. At least we know she's paying __to what you say. Now let's see what she's written about us._

Sothis, with increased scrutiny, pores over the paper. _Writing about your lack of familiarity with the students was something that I did not expect. And then to relate that to directing your students on the battlefield. I truly did not expect this from her. In any case, you should grade it and go to bed soon. It's getting late._

Byleth did just that, placing the essays in the 'graded' drawer, then putting out the lamp. Even as Byleth fell asleep, Sothis noticed the light smile that appeared after reading the future Emporer's paper had not yet disappeared.


End file.
